onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arlong
|hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = Załoga Arlonga |occupation = Pirat; Kapitan |status = Aresztowany |debut = Rozdział 69; Odcinek 31 |japanese voice = Jurota Kosugi |age = 39 (przed przeskokiem) 41 (po przeskoku) |previousaffiliation = Słoneczni Piraci |bounty = 20,000,000 |weapons = Kiribachi |relatives = Shyarly (młodsza siostra) |birthday = 3 maja |height = 263 cm |blood type = F |japanese voice = Jūrōta Kosugi |odex VA = Brian Zimmerman |4kids = Dawid Wills |FUNimation = Chris Rager}} Arlong – ryboludź o cechach rekina piłonosowatego. Był kapitanem załogi złożonej całkowicie z ryboludzi, załogi Arlonga i członkiem Słonecznych Piratów. Jest też starszym bratem Shyarly. Miał najwyższą nagrodę za głowę na East Blue, zanim został pokonany przez Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Wygląd Arlong jest dużym, muskularnym ryboludziem o jasnoniebieskim kolorze skóry. Jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest nos w kształcie piły. Ma długie, czarne włosy wyrastające z tyłu jego szyi, które sięgają do ramion. Płetwa wyrasta mu na karku, a skrzela znajdują się po obu stronach szyi. Jego tatuaż Słonecznych Piratów jest na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, zaś Jolly Roger Piratów Arlonga widnieje na lewym przedramieniu. Strój Arlonga składa się z modnych, lekkich ubrań, odzwierciedlających jego bogaty status. Nosi brązową uszankę i nie zapinaną na guziki, żółtą koszulę z krótkimi rękawami, na której widnieje wiele czarnych plam przypominających błyskawice. Nosi także spodnie-Bermudy (w anime koloru zielonego, a w mandze brązowego) przepasane fioletową szarfą wokół talii i proste sandały. W akcie Arlong Park widzimy go ze złotą bransoletką-łańcuchem na prawym nadgarstku oraz ze złotymi bransoletami przyozdobionymi słomą na obu kostkach. Posiada też dwa pierścienie ozdobione kamieniami różnego koloru, aczkolwiek Eiichiro Oda, twórca mangi stwierdził, że są one raczej czymś w stylu piercingu, gdyż przez błonę, jaką posiadają ryboludzie, niemożliwym jest założenie pierścieni. Jako członek Słonecznych Piratów nosił kapelusz, luźne spodnie sięgające poniżej kolan oraz T-shirt, czasami zmieniając go na nie zapiętą koszulkę bez rękawów udekorowaną motywami kwiatów, . Galeria Główna seria Arlong_as_a_Kid_in_the_Anime.png|Arlong jako dziecko w anime. Arlong_Teaching_Hody_To_Hate_Humans.png|Arlong uczy młodego Hody'ego nienawiści do ludzi. Arlong_as_a_Sun_Pirate.png|Arlong jako członek Słonecznych Piratów, piętnaście lat przed obecną linią czasu. Arlong_Prisoner.png|Arlong jako więzień Impel Down. Arlong_manga.png|Schemat kolorów Arlonga z Color Walk 1. Arlong_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Arlonga z anime. Arlong%27s_Angry_Eyes.png|Oczy Arlonga po wpadnięciu w złość. Arlong%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Arlonga. Gry wideo Arlong_in_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Arlong w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Arlong_in_Pirate_Warriors.png|Arlong w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Arlong_in_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Arlong w One Py Berry Match. Arlong_Thousand_Storm.png|Arlong w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Jak wiele postaci z serii One Piece, Arlong posiada swój własny, unikalny śmiech - "Siahahaha". Arlong uważa ludzi za osoby gorsze, nie ma do nich szacunku i jest dla nich bardzo okrutny. Jego pragnieniem jest oddzielenie swojej rasy od nich i na każdym kroku pokazuje do nich pogardę. Wydaje się, że preferuje kontrolowanie ludzi przez pieniądze i interesy, jak to było z Nami i Nezumim. Przez jego miłość do pieniędzy i ideologii, która twierdzi, że to pieniądze kręcą światem, jest znany jako bardzo tani - i przez to Hyouzou nie chciał przyłączyć się do załogi, gdyż Arlong nie zgodził się rekompensować służby. Piło-nosy wydaje się być nieustraszonym, a jego siła ryboludzia utrzymała go w przekonaniu, że on i jego kompani są niezwyciężeni. Po tym, jak Nezumi powiedział Arlongowi, że jako jeden z kapitanów z Marynarki nie może się zatrzymać w Arlong Park z powodu strachu przed zauważeniem, Arlong zaprosił go do posiłku i zaproponował, że zabije każdego, kto ośmieli się go zgłosić. Ma oko do wykorzystywania talentów, które może użyć do spełnienia swoich ambicji i jest genialnym planistą. Spędził osiem lat używając Nami i jej map do planowania podboi na East Blue. Niemniej jednak, każdą obietnicę dotyczącą pieniędzy dotrzymuje. Najlepszym przykładem jest, gdy jego załoga ponaglała go do zatrzymania Nami w załodze, nawet, jeśli przyniesie umówione 100,000,000 berry. Jednakże, mimo, iż Arlong nie może złamać dotrzymanej obietnicy, nie ma skrupułów, by wykorzystać luki w interesie na jego korzyść. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Nami uzbierała wyznaczoną kwotę, posyła żołnierzy marynarki, aby odnaleźli pieniądze, przez co Nami musiałaby pozostać w jego służbie dłużej. Stosunkowo łatwo popada w gniew - gdy zostaje zaatakowany przez Usoppa prawie wpada w szał i zostaje odciągnięty przez załogę do bazy, bo w takim stanie zniszczyłby całe miasto. Podczas walki z Luffym, stała wola walki chłopaka doprowadziło Arlonga do głębokiego gniewu. Spodziewał się, że zabije Luffy'ego szybko, ale jego szał uczynił go lekkomyślnym i nadał mu niszczycielską siłę. Miał wysoki temperament od samej młodości, jednakże nie zawsze bywał brutalny. Jednakże później udowodnił, że jego arogancja wzrosła do takiego stopnia, że nie odczuwał żadnej sympatii do ludzi. Śmierć Tigera sprawiła, jego nienawiść pogłębiała się jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrafił zrozumieć przyczyn działań Fisher Tigera, co w rezultacie sprawiło, że gdy Arlong i jego załoga dopuścili się morderstwa, ludzie zaczęli spoglądać na niego jak na potwora. Był znienawidzony za postępowanie swoje i swoich towarzyszy. Ostatecznie zniewolił ludzi tak, jak niegdyś ludzie zniewolili ryboludzi. Pomimo jego ekstremalnych idei, ukazywał wysoki poziom braterstwa z jego załogą, a czasem nawet w stosunku do Nami, pomimo przepaści dzielących ich gatunki. Można powiedzieć, że Arlong opiekował się swoimi podwładnymi, jednakże zdradził Nami, aby nie stracić jej talentu do rysowania map. Poza tym, podczas walki z Luffym stwierdził, że Nami nie ma wyjścia i zawsze będzie jedną z nich, jednocześnie nie okazując jej żadnego szacunku a będąc gotowym stanąć do walki, aby utrzymać ją w załodze. Gdy ludzie obrażali załogę Arlonga, ten zawsze reagował na zniewagę. Wtedy ze względu na obawy oficerów załogi podejmowano próby zachowania nerwów Arlonga pod kontrolą. Gdy słabsi członkowie jego grupy zostali ranni, Piło-nosy szukał zemsty na tych, którzy popełnili ten czyn. Troszczył się o nich do tego stopnia, że gdy Luffy użył jednego z załogantów jako żywej tarczy, stał się bardzo zły. Ironicznie, Arlong jest też hipokrytą - oskarżył Koalę o bycie uprzedzoną do gatunku ryboludzi, a sam patrzył na ludzi z góry i głosił wyższość ryboludzi, gdyż zwykli ludzie nie umieją oddychać pod wodą. Jednakże pomimo swojej nienawiść do człowieczeństwa, według Hachyka, Arlong nigdy nie mógłby zaszkodzić bezpośrednio ryboludziom bez względu na sytuację. Relacje Historia Arlong pochodzi z wyspy ryboludzi. W młodości został porzucony przez ojca. Mieszkał w dzielnicy ryboludzi. Ryboludź dorastał w dystrykcie razem z Jinbe, Macro i Fisher Tigerem. W wieku 25 lat uformował własną załogę. Mieszkając pod wodą, wpajał młodym nienawiść do ludzi, w tym Jonesowi. Gdy Fisher Tiger powrócił na wyspę ryboludzi, był wrogiem Globalnego Rządu. Zaatakował Mariejois i uwolnił wielu więźniów światowej arystokracji. Przyjął do swojej załogi Arlonga i jego ludzi, a także Jinbe. Umiejętności i moce Bronie Zęby thumb|200px|left|Arlong z trzema zestawami zębów. Arlong może wyjmować z ust swoje potężne zęby i używać ich na przeciwnikach jak pułapek na niedźwiedzie. Jego zęby są natychmiast zastępowane nowymi, silniejszymi od poprzednich. Luffy pokazał jednak, że zęby Arlonga mogą zostać użyte przeciwko niemu, gdy włożył je sobie do ust i zaczął go nimi gryźć. Arlong twierdzi jednak, że jedynie ryboludzie potrafią w pełni wykorzystywać potencjał silnych zębów, gdyż są o wiele silniejsi niż ludzie. Techniki * Shark ON DARTS (鮫・ON DARTS（シャーク・オン・ダーツ） Shāku On Dātsu): Arlong wystrzeliwuje się w przeciwnika, jak torpeda, przeszywając go swoim ostrym i niezniszczalnym nosem. Podczas wykonywania ataku z wody, jego szybkość znacznie wzrasta. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Shark Darts, a w dubbingu 4kids Shark and Awe. * Szczękościsk (歯ガム（トゥースガム） Tūsu Gamu): Arlong wyjmuje swoje własne zęby i używa ich jako swojej ręcznej broni. Natychmiastowo w miejsce poprzednich zębów odrastają mu nowe, więc może gryźć przeciwnika zarówno paszczą, jak i rękami. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Tooth Attack. * Shark on Koło Zębatooth (鮫・ON 歯車（シャーク・オン・トゥース） Shāku On Tūsu): Rozszerzona wersja ataku Shark ON DARTS, Arlong wystrzeliwuje się w przeciwnika, kręcąc się z otwartą paszczą, próbując go ugryźć i rozerwać na kawałki. Znak użyty do zapisania słowa tooth można przeczytać jako haguruma, czyli po japońsku "zębatka". W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Shark Tooth Drill, a w tłumaczeniu 4kids Shark and Destroy. Główne walki * Słoneczni Piraci kontra Marynarka (wiele razy na morzu) * Słoneczni Piraci kontra Marynarka (wyspa Foolshout) * Arlong kontra wiceadmirał Borsalino * Arlong kontra Jinbe * Arlong kontra Belle-mere * Arlong kontra Genzou * Arlong kontra Usopp * Arlong kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Arlong kontra Vinsmoke Sanji i Roronoa Zoro * Arlong kontra Roronoa Zoro * Arlong kontra Monkey D. Luffy (drugi raz) Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 92. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Arlong de:Arlong en:Arlong es:Arlong fr:Arlong it:Arlong ru:Арлонг zh:惡龍 Kategoria:Ryboludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Słoneczni Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Arlonga Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli więźniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Postacie z wyspy ryboludzi